


run to walk

by Fiannly



Series: 3000 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death Fix, Endgame Fixit Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Endgame, because fuck endgame tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannly/pseuds/Fiannly
Summary: “How do you know that phrase?” He asks.“I would say that to my dad when I was a kid,” She says and swallows.Tony looks at her, actually looks. There’s a wild look in her eyes that he recognized from when he’d sometimes catch his own reflection in the workshop, and a face framed with brown hair pulling free from a messy ponytail. She hasn’t stopped staring at him, like she’s memorizing his face.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark
Series: 3000 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665472
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	run to walk

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Endgame for the 2nd time and will never watch it again because I was destroyed for like a week but at least this came out of it and goddamn it i'm going to write a series

Tony can see the tide turning from them, can see when they are overwhelmed. He risks a glance at Strange and his expression tells him everything he needs to know. They’re not winning.

He forces himself to keep moving, to keep fighting. There’s nothing else he can do but fight until the end. Fight until he figures out a way to turn this around. He can’t let it end this way again. He has a child and a family he’s fought so hard for. A team that can’t lose again.

An entire world that he can’t afford to let down for a second time.

Steve goes down and Tony hears someone scream, then realizes it’s coming from him. Something hits the suit from behind and the back of his head slams against the inside of the suit, hurting like hell despite the cushioning and support he’s tried to upgrade further during each incarnation. His vision clouds, goes black at the corners, narrows, then he’s gone.

  
~*~

  
“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit,” Someone is mumbling from somewhere. It’s soft, feminine.

His eyelids are heavy, and it takes far more effort than it should to open them. He’s laying on something hard and when his eyes finally focus, he realizes it’s because he’s on a floor. There’s a young girl, not even a teenager, hovering over him, but not touching him. She looks like she’s scared to.

“Don’t freak out, everything’s okay,” The girl says, holding her hands out toward him.

“Where am I?” He tries to sit up, and everything is pain, his body screaming at him. He wobbles and flinches away when she steadies him with a hand on his shoulder. “I was fighting, I have to get back. They need me.” Steve went down, he has to get back, to make sure he’s okay. He can’t be the reason Captain America died.

“You’re in New York, please don’t hurt yourself more,” She says and it sounds pleading as he tries to stand on shaking legs, “You’re bleeding, let me get someone.”

He’s in some kind of workshop. Good, he can use something here as a weapon if he needs to. His suit is piled neatly nearby. What the hell.

There’s a touch on his arm and he jerks away, his entire focus on getting to his armor, getting back to the fight.

“I love you 3000,” She says and Tony stills, his world going quiet.

“How do you know that phrase?” He asks, slowly turning back to her. 

“I would say that to my dad when I was a kid,” She says and swallows.

Tony looks at her, actually looks. There’s a wild look in her eyes that he recognized from when he’d sometimes catch his own reflection in the workshop, and a face framed with brown hair pulling free from a messy ponytail. She hasn’t stopped staring at him, like she’s memorizing his face.

That’s the point where his body finally gives out on him and the world goes dark.

  
~*~

  
He rises back into consciousness slowly and blinks open his eyes. There’s the steady beat of what he recognizes as a heart monitor. He’s in a hospital? Yeah probably. The pain isn’t as bad now, but he still aches, bone deep. The same girl is sitting in one of a set of chairs next to the bed. He must make a noise, because her head jerks up from the tablet she’s holding and she lurches up. Her hands come up like she wants to touch him but is still scared to.

“Morgan?” He hears the crack in his own voice. There’s a bottle of water on the table beside the bed. She cracks open the top and hands it to him. He stares at her as he drinks. She stares back with that same gaze, like she’s trying to memorize him.

“It’s okay,” She says finally, “You’re at the hospital. Mom’s made sure the doctors and all the assisting staff have signed NDAs. At least once she was done yelling.”

“I’m not dead,” He says after he drains half of the water.

She smiles softly at him, and it’s sad, “Not anymore.”

He stares at her for a long moment, brain trying to piece together how his daughter, his baby girl, now looks like a preteen. “Time travel?”

Morgan bites her lip, then seems to gather herself, because her chin comes up and she takes a deep breath. He’s seen enough video of himself to recognize his own mannerisms, and my god it’s really her.

“More like timeline travel,” she says, “I searched for you, then plucked you out of a timeline that wasn’t going to win.” She says it like she’s expecting him to challenge her, like she’s expecting to have to justify herself. “Doctor Banner helped a bit.”

Tony just stares at her, then covers his eyes and scrubs at his face as he processes the information. She stays silent, but he would bet money that she’s fidgeting. He never was able to stay still as a kid, still wasn’t.

“Who else died in this timeline?” He asks finally, from behind the hand still over his face. He saw Steve go down, he saw his body go still before he woke up in _another timeline_ , jesus. He rests his head back on the pillow. It’s exhausting to hold it up.

“Just you,” She says softly. “Because of you, everyone else made it out alive.”

He drops his hand and stares at her, “So you found a way to travel to another timeline to bring me back.”

Morgan twists her fingers together, a nervous gesture that Howard had broken him of before he was eight. “It took me a few years to make it work, once I had the idea.”

He blinks, “How old are you?”

“Twelve.”

A snort of amazement bursts from him before he can contain it, “Look at you, showing up your old man by bringing him back eight years later.” He knew she was going to raise hell as she got older, and he should have expected that she would be just as smart as him. Smarter, even. He holds out a hand to her, “Does that mean you’ve grown too old for hugs?” 

“Never, dad,” She says and latches onto him, arms going around his neck. He wraps an arm around her, careful of the iv line at his wrist. She doesn’t let go, and after a moment he can hear her sniffling into the shoulder of his horrible hospital gown.

He squeezes her tighter, brushing his hand over her hair, “I’m proud of you, sweetheart.”


End file.
